


you and I, in unison

by eloha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Sharing, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Law is whipped, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Requited Love, Situational Humiliation, Sweet/Hot, Tattoo Kink, but don't hold me to that, but very light, never thought i'd tag that one, which is surprising tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: "How long has it been?"Every day is blurred together, filled with so much chaos and so much work and so much fucking Luffy that Law doesn’t even know when one month starts and another week ends."I wasn't counting.""I was."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	you and I, in unison

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely random, and oh so shameless, so please don't take it too seriously. It's been in my drafts for a while and I decided to finally finish it up. I'd like to say it could have come out better, but at this point I just adore critiquing myself.. so I hope you enjoy <3

Luffy is always making unnatural requests. 

Law knows this. Everyone knows this. It was a requirement he established, long ago, whenever he quickly declared him the task of being his friend. One would have thought it was the drugs getting to him, the knot on his forehead, stitches under his eye from whatever got him sent to the hospital. 

Law soon realized he was wrong. 

He was so, so wrong. 

Remembers that first little ‘ _Torao_ ’ slipping off his lips- back at the hospital again, with no injury in sight. How the smaller man was able to so easily worm his way into the hearts of security, receptionist, and the other doctors and hospital staff, he will never know. They even went so far as to bring Luffy little snacks when he visits, gives him their own, one would have thought he was on Residency, but no. Just Law’s own form of kryptonite; the match that starts the fire following close behind until he burns and withers away. 

The uncomplicated life he knew was soon thrown in an uproar all because of a cheeky smile, mischievous at best. And as much as Law loathed to admit it, he grew fond of the man quickly. It was as easy as breathing the way he became a part of his life. Yet that’s where it all went wrong, and Law means this in _every_ sense of the word wrong, because a comfortable Luffy was a hurricane. 

It was him calling at 2 am to figure out which constellation was shaped like a chair, a snake. ‘ _How do you know all of this Torao_?’ ‘ _Oh is that one your favorite_?’ It was him barging into his office and asking what a pencreatomy was. _Luffy-ya I think you mean a Pancreatectomy_ \- _yeah that_. Law still doesn’t know where he even heard about the procedure from because he gleefully changed the subject when it didn’t fit his interest. 

Luffy looks, and sometimes acts, as if he’s a little kid. Wonderfully curious about the things he doesn’t understand and wants to. Eyes lighting up when he figures out how something in the world works, and Law doesn’t have it in him to tell the man that he holds every answer this universe has to offer in the palm of his hands. 

There was something about him, Law thought the first few months after meeting, _something_ that just drew him to Luffy. He didn’t know if it was in the way that he spoke, the look he would get in his eyes as he was thinking, the way his body gave way to every single thought he had. Law started craving his presence, started looking for him everywhere and Luffy never disappointed him. He was always right there, and maybe that’s when it all started. 

Law is aware of the way his heart stutters when Luffy enters his office today, and he makes it a point to continue looking down at the heap of papers right in front of him. Much like how it is any other day, but his mind is clearly working on its own, made stupidly aware of every vague movement Luffy makes, every bored sigh, the grumbling. Law smiles at how repetitive it is. Like a song you want to listen to over and over again. 

God when did he get so whipped. 

“ _Torao_.” 

Law hides his smirk, pen stilling only slightly above the paper, looking up at Luffy. The older man already stiffening up because that pout means something terrible is about to happen, Luffy is about to spit out some detrimental plan that Law is not so sure he’ll be able to talk his way out of. Almost frighteningly possible that he doesn’t even want to anymore. 

“What is it Luffy-ya.” Law inquires, setting back to finish his work at hand. 

“Does Torao have plans tonight?” 

And that gets Law stopping, once again, because Luffy is _asking_ him. This isn’t Luffy demanding him like so often does, this is black doe eyes looking at him intently, and for some reason that sets something off inside of him. He’s used to the pestering, that blinding smile whenever he gets his way even if it is because of some hazardous idea he conjures up. But Law is not used to this side of Luffy, hell he didn’t even think he had it in him. 

“I do not, why do you ask?” Law’s words feel heavy dripping from his tongue, pen now set down on the desk, giving the younger man his undivided attention. His heart is clattering in his chest, blood pulsing a mile a minute. 

“I was wondering,” Luffy starts, glancing away for only a second, but Law caught the movement, “if uh-” 

He seems to be debating with himself. Mouth opening, a sigh, closed, open again with a tiny groan of frustration. Law realizes that it’s quite amusing seeing the younger so flustered because he usually never is. He’s always confident, back ramrod straight, eyes knowing. It’s the only reason he’s tolerated Luffy as much as he has because it’s always breathtaking to witness his visage. 

Standing up though, seems to do the trick. Law almost jumps in his chair when Luffy hops up, walking in a line straight to where he’s sitting, and he senses his demise. Sees the exact moment he’s going to crumble, placed in those black orbs that are peering at him, _through_ him. Luffy doesn’t stop until he’s sure the tips of his shoes are touching the bottom of the oakwood desk, hands slapping down on the top, and this time Law does startle. He can do nothing except look up at Luffy. 

“Law.” 

And he stops. 

Literally time stops. He’s never heard his name sound so sweet coming from another's lips, and he doesn’t want to be affected, but he knows a look flickers across his face. This is the first time Luffy has ever spoke his name, said so softly that Law could melt into it, add it to the tattoos that are placed on his body. He aches to hear it again. 

“Yes?” 

“Will you take me home with you?” And Luffy is leaning across his desk. 

A sirens call it is to him. He has never been this weak for another, doesn’t know if it started from the time he first walked into the emergency room to see him or way before when the planets were first created. Luffy beckons him closer with plush lips, the promise of immortality etched on his tongue. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Law sounds just as breathless as he feared, the question aimed at Luffy, yet he could ask himself the same exact thing. 

“I’ve been watching you,” Luffy admits and Law tries not to get hopeful, keeps his face stoic, gaze leveled, “you think I don’t see when you look at me, _how_ you look at me.” 

Since when did Law become an open book. He used to be so much better at these things. 

“I never tried to hide it.” 

Law desperately tried to hide it, but he can’t possibly say that. It’s the fear that’s gripping him, the claws that dug its way into his heart and told him that Luffy wouldn’t notice, that he wouldn’t feel the same way if he did try to confess. 

“How long has it been?” Luffy asks and Law knits his eyebrows. 

“Since what?” 

“Since we first met.” 

God Law can’t even remember. Every day is blurred together, filled with so much chaos and so much work and so much fucking Luffy that Law doesn’t even know when one month starts and another week ends. 

“I wasn’t counting.” 

Luffy looks as if he expected that, a knowing smile crossing his face, not hurt in the least at what he just admitted. 

“I was.” 

Law has said it before, and he’ll say it again. The picture of confidence Luffy has painted on himself is simply _stunning_. He doesn’t think before he speaks, well he guesses in this case he did, he _acts_. Takes into account all possibilities and none of the consequences when he parts those little lips of his and Law has never been more jealous of a technique in his life. It’s as easy as breathing for Luffy, as natural as walking. 

“I counted every moment. I noticed when you stopped getting annoyed and you started smiling more, I saw the way that look in your eyes started changing the closer we got. You can lie to anyone, but you can’t lie to me Law.” 

Law is stunned, practically immobile sitting here in his chair. He didn’t expect Luffy to say as much, or even look at him the way he was looking at _him_. The air is knocked out of his lungs, staring up at Luffy with wide eyes, not even attempting to gain his composure when he speaks. 

“When did you realize?” 

“Oh Law,” Luffy coos, “ _everybody_ realized. Of course, I thought they were lying, because I mean just _look_ at you, but then I started to actually pay attention and you’re such an open book.” 

Luffy sounds fucking _delighted_ , his smile is giddy and reaching the tips of his eyes, all toothy and blinding, and Law can’t stand to see it this close. He doesn’t know if he should feel horrified at the fact that all of the other staff realized his feelings before he did, or the fact that they chose to spill it to Luffy. Which shouldn’t surprise him. They live for that type of thrill, once he thinks about it, he’s not really even surprised. 

And then his brain catches up- 

_Just look at you_ \- 

Nerves going haywire because Luffy was looking at him like that and didn’t even fucking realize. 

“Did I break you Law?” Luffy sounds amused. 

God, he wants to hear more of his name coming from those lips, that voice. 

Law shakes his head, focusing back on the man in front that’s currently sending him through a loop, a question flitting through his mind at the newfound information. 

“How long have you liked me?” 

Luffy seems taken aback for a second, like he didn’t expect such a question, before tilting his head a little to the side, looking at Law with glittering eyes. 

“I wanted you from the very start.” 

Law blushes, an honest to god flush that reaches the tips of his ears, spreading along his cheeks, below the collar of his button down. There’s not a doubt in his mind that Luffy is telling the truth because Luffy _can’t_ lie. He’s witnessed him try before and he failed miserably at it. Words don’t come easy for Law now, every single comeback he can think of gets blown away, speechless at Luffy wanting him as soon as he set his eyes on him. 

Luffy leans forward, a dainty finger sliding across his jaw and Law positively melts. 

“Cute.” 

Law wants to tell Luffy that’s all him, but he short-circuits at Luffy quickly closing the distance between them. The feeling of plush lips sealing across his own, quick and to the chase, cut off before the raven could really even react. He has to blink a few times up at Luffy, mouth parted, and he knows he looks fucking dazed. But this is _Luffy_ \- the man he’s had a fucking crush on like a damn lovesick teenager, that actually fucking likes him back. Law feels like, if at all possible, he could touch fire. 

“So? Will you take me home with you Law?” 

Law would take him to the edge of the fucking earth if he asked.

⚬

Law ignores the all too knowing smirks when he and Luffy are starting to leave. Well aware of the spread of windows that gives view to the entire office space. Overlooks the fact that they were all possibly pressed around watching the entire scene unfold, the knowing, how he was captured, the kiss. It was all very dramatic in Law’s mind; he’s sure Shakespeare couldn’t touch him in this moment.

“Going home early Chief?” Shachi muses, looking absolutely pleased. 

Confirming his suspicions. 

“I left Penguin in charge, call me if something happens.” Law quips back, feeling smug in a very childish way when he deflates, grumbling something under his breath that he chooses to ignore. 

The rest of the walk to the underground garage goes uninterrupted. Luffy, for once, is unnaturally quiet, and that in turn makes Law quiet, wondering what it is he could be thinking about. 

Law wouldn’t call himself a nervous person, has never been afraid to speak his mind or hold his tongue when something is bothering him, but climbing into his car with Luffy sets every single one of his nerves on edge. He notices the way his legs shift when he changes gears, their eyes meeting when Law goes to back out, the way Luffy smells sitting so close to him. It clogs up the car. Smells faintly of sunrays and blossoms and whatever else light is made up of. 

The car almost swerves when the smaller man’s hand touches his own, soft and delicate fingers tracing the letters on his skin. Law tries not to imagine how they would feel on his body, light and eager. Doesn’t want to imagine how Luffy would sound in bed, if he’s just as wild as he is out in the open. Law’s fingers curl around the steering wheel, swerving in and out of traffic easily even though his mind is a fit of raging fucking lust. 

The smaller man runs his hand up to his wrist, touch alight. Law has no idea if he’s doing this on purpose or not, doesn’t have enough courage to look over and see if Luffy is just as affected as he is. He does his duty of driving them to his place, those pesky little butterflies fluttering in his stomach when he pulls into his driveway. 

Law counts the seconds it takes for the car to shut off, three when the seatbelts come undone, ten when they’re standing in his doorway. Law doesn’t make it past fifteen when the door is suddenly slammed closed, his back pressed flush against the wood and Luffy is smashing his lip against his. So unlike how it was at the hospital, he takes with brutal passion. Picking Law apart with each swipe of his tongue against his bottom lip, every nip that’s delivered, putting him back together with his wet appendage slipping against his own. 

He has never felt more owned in his life than right now and he welcomes it, let's Luffy keep him pinned to the spot, stealing his breath and making it his own. When they break apart Law chases him, aches for more, and Luffy is giggling, pressing him back with a hand splayed on his chest. Toeing his shoes off with a toothy grin, and Law quickly follows. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Luffy admits, slightly out of breath with flushed cheeks, fingers tracing his own lips. 

“You could do it again.” Because Law is _hungry_ for it, not satisfied at how fleeting the kiss felt. 

“Impatient,” Luffy muses, replacing the hand on the taller man’s chest with his cheek. 

Law knows he can hear how fast his heart is beating, but he doesn’t care. Luffy is so warm pressed up against him, body molded along his own, fingers walking up his chest. 

“Law-” 

God he’ll never get used to his name on those lips, especially since he knows how they taste. 

“Hmm?” 

Standing in the threshold to his house he watches Luffy’s head shift, looking up at him with dark eyes that set him on edge. He didn’t think Luffy could make such a look, so used to the playful glints, mirthful smile. Those little fingers making their way to the collar on his shirt. 

“I wanna take this off of you.” 

And out of all the things Luffy has made him do, this one right here is the best he’s ever heard. Law relishes in the way the smaller man’s eyes widen when he easily picks him up, quickly wrapping his legs around his waist. Luffy peppers kisses under his jaw, running a circle with his tongue along his pulsing point that almost has him stopping to catch his breath. Law makes it to his room out of sheer luck, just when he feels Luffy’s teeth latch onto a button, _tugging_ , and his cock jumps in his slacks. 

“Like that?” Goddamn that husky ass voice. 

Law feels like he’s the one that’s holding on when Luffy untangles himself, feet barely touching the ground when nimble fingers reach up and start undoing the buttons. Law watches with rapt attention at the greedy look in Luffy’s eyes, hooded with arousal when his tattoo starts to reveal itself. 

“You didn’t tell me you had another tattoo.” Luffy marvels, fingers eager in their quest to now rip the shirt off Law’s body. 

“You never asked.” 

“What a fucking shame.” 

Law never thought a vulgar word could ever sound sweeter. Luffy bites his lips when he tugs the garment off, clearly offended that it took this long, eyes widening when he takes in his arms. If Law had known his tattoos would garner such a reaction, he would’ve indulged both of them regularly by walking around shirtless. Luffy takes his time sweeping his hands up his arms, across his shoulders, flat on his chest. Law feels like he’s going insane. 

“Luffy-” 

“Hush, let me, just let me touch you.” Luffy is pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, desire clouding up his eyes, and Law won’t take this away from him. _Can’t_. He’s so clearly affected, so he snaps his mouth shut and lets Luffy walk around him. 

His breath catches in his throat when Luffy’s forehead touches his back, chuckling softly against slick skin before pressing his lips against the ink that’s covering his back. Law feels that action all the way to the tips of his toes, shivering slightly, and then Luffy’s hands are wrapping around his waist, pressing flush against him. Law can feel how hard he is, thumbs running along sensitive hip bones. 

“Can you do something for me?” Lips brushing in between shoulder blades. 

“ _Anything_.” 

Goddamn did he say that out loud. 

Luffy hooks his thumb in the front of his slacks, “take these off.” 

Law isn’t familiar with being ordered around in the bedroom, usually the one snapping out devilish commands, but being placed under Luffy’s thumb seems like the right way to go. When he looks back on it that’s how it's always been. The smaller man dishing out demands and Law scurrying to do his bidding. 

“There aren’t any tattoos there.” Law says, if only to fill up the space with his own voice. 

Luffy’s chuckle has his fingers twitching while sliding down his zipper. 

“I could care less about that.” 

Law groans when Luffy suddenly sweeps his hands up, thumbs running lightly around his nipples. A soft brush but it has Law reeling, quickly tugging his pants down and kicking them off. 

“I wanna know what makes Torao feel good.” 

Law should be irritated with the nickname, but hearing it come out all sweet and raspy diminishes all form of agitation. 

“Will you show me?” Luffy pinches the buds he’s been tormenting, Law’s knees damn near buckling. 

“Uh huh.” 

It’s been so fucking long since he’s been touched intimately, he almost forgot how good it felt, delectable now that it’s Luffy who is pressed up against him, digits twisting and tugging. 

“I want to see how you make yourself come.” 

Some foreign part in his mind wants to tell Luffy that if he just keeps his ministrations up then he’ll get to see it, but then he’s being pushed back. The raven moving swiftly in front of him to push the taller man down on his bed, those fingers sealing around the band of his briefs, freeing Law’s aching member. 

“Luffy-” 

Law is silenced by his forefinger pressing against his lips, Luffy towering above him. Maybe he should feel some type of way that the younger man is fully clothed while he lies on his bed stark naked, leaking cock laid out for all the world to see, but all he feels is hot all over. 

“Play with yourself for me.” 

Holy fuck. 

That finger traces around his lips, eyes taking in every reaction Law makes and he’s never felt so exposed before. Doesn’t even realize himself nodding until Luffy smiles in delight, pulling back to his full height. Law feels _small_. Here in his own house, his own bedroom, he feels like nothing at all under Luffy’s scrutiny. 

“Lay back on the pillows.” 

Law doesn’t even think twice when he slides back, muscle memory taking him to that spot he always sleeps in, right in the middle. Luffy climbs on the bed, making himself comfortable where he has a perfect view of Law and the filthy things he’s about to do to himself. He grabs the base of his cock, squeezing if only to stave off the orgasm he knows that’s going to come sooner than he wants, willing himself to keep eye contact with the man before him. 

He’s been greeted with those eyes numerous times, but nothing could have planned him for how they would look as Law starts to stroke his length. They’re _smoldering_ , tracing every single twitch of stomach, flick of his hand. If someone would have told Law their first time together would be spent like this then maybe he could have mentally prepared himself, but he knows not enough warning in the world could have done anything helpful. 

“Go slow baby.” 

Oh fuck. 

Luffy licks his lips, his own hand pressing on the front of his jeans. Law’s eyes flutter closed, palming the liquid on the head of his cock, slowly jerking himself off. 

“Open up.” 

Law spreads his legs wider- 

“Your eyes baby, let me see your eyes.” 

Law flushes with embarrassment, opening them to see amused ones staring back at him. Barely even started and already he’s so fucking _easy_. Something in Luffy and the way he stares at him just drudging up some hidden part of himself that he never really chose to cater to. 

“How does it feel? Talk me through it, I want to know how good you’re making yourself feel.” 

Oh god he can’t do this. 

Law has to grip the base of his cock tightly, breathing in deeply. The wicked tone of voice Luffy used. All hard edges and throaty, sitting there just peering at him. 

“It, it feels good.” Law bites his lip to hide his groan, tightening his fingers around his shaft. The slick glide from all of his precum makes it easier, helps his cock flow smoothly through his hand, and fuck it feels so fucking good with Luffy watching him like that. 

“Just good? You can do better than that Law, use your words.” Luffy’s _condescending_ and it has Law whimpering, honest to fucking goodness _whimpering_ , damn near writhing on the bed. 

So many things hidden underneath that soft exterior of his that Law had no fucking clue about and he’s just unleashing it all on him right now. Some sort of punishment for keeping him waiting so long. 

“I-” 

Law’s breath hitches when he thumbs the slit, pushing in enough to feel the pain, blunt nails scraping across sensitive skin that has his eyes rolling. All of his blood rushes south and he hardly even recognizes his own voice. 

“Fuck, _Luffy_.” 

“I knew you would sound beautiful like this,” Luffy praises, slightly out of breath, crawling closer to Law and he has the desperate need to kiss him, but he’s so far, only kneeling in between his legs. 

“Like that, keep going just like that.” 

The older man can’t move, too caught up in the sensation of his own hand working him closer and closer to release, filled with the need to _please_ Luffy. He’s already asked so much of him, but what’s one more thing. 

“Are you close baby?” Luffy is all at once slight concern mixed with an undertone of humiliation. He doesn’t know if he should agree or feign ignorance, but he knows the telltale sign of his hips rocking up means something. 

The smaller man has been keeping his watch on every reaction Law made, all waiting for the moment his hand seals over his, pumping his cock harder. His head sinks onto the pillows, water running over him at Luffy’s touch mixed with his own, squeezing just right. Twisting and tugging up and down and Law is ready to fall over the edge, but something is pinning him to the spot. It’s not nearly enough. 

Luffy draws up a wad of spit before letting it fall out of his mouth obscenely, Law watches with his jaw slackened at the ribbons threaded, slapping down on his member. Luffy’s hand eagerly palming it roughly, and he can feel his balls tightening up, jerking off what Luffy isn’t reaching. Two slick hands moving at different paces. 

“You know Law,” Law is doomed, “there’s nothing I love more than a hung bottom.” 

And the sight of Luffy’s lips stretched wide around the head of his cock, in an instant and without warning, sends him hurling over the edge. It’s fucking breathtaking, soul snatching. The younger man continues to bob his head shallowly, greedily milking Law for all he’s worth and he can’t do shit about it except watch through hooded eyes. The sigh he lets out when he’s released is a pained one, teeth scraping the length of his dick and Luffy is moving quickly. 

Whiplash he’s given when lips seal over his, a tongue coaxing his mouth open, hot seed trailing down the side of his cheek and Law fucking snaps. He grabs the back of Luffy’s hair, tightening the strands in his hand, letting the essence of him flow between them both. Luffy lets out the loveliest moan when he sucks his tongue, the older man making sure he swallows every last drop. Luffy pulls back with a wide smile on his face, chin a fucking mess of cum, but Law has never seen a more beautiful sight. 

“You’re gorgeous Luffy.” 

Here in the middle of his bed, wrecking Law with only his hand, the simple use of his mouth, his lips on his. All because of the man before him. Luffy lets himself be guided back, blush crawling up his cheeks, and he kisses each one, the tip of his nose. Laying the flat of his tongue across hin chin to clean him up. 

“Let me-” 

Law snaps his mouth shut, eyes widening and Luffy ducks his head, face turning impossibly redder. For another moment here with Luffy, he’s rendered fucking speechless. Throat bobbing with difficulty. 

“Luffy did you-” 

“Please don’t say it.” Luffy groans, hilariously throwing himself from side to side, covering his face with his hands. 

Law can’t help but bark out a laugh. 

Incredible. 

Fucking incredible. 

“Luffy did you _orga_ -” 

“Lalalala! I can’t hear you.” Luffy shouts loudly and Law can’t help but roll over next to him in a fit of laughter. 

He spies Luffy looking at him between his fingers, knows without even being shown that he’s pouting, and he leans over to kiss each one of his fingers in apology. 

“It’s okay baby, I know how hard it must have been for you.” Law intentionally slips that pun in there and it’s clear the other man is unamused. He throws his hands down with a huff, tantrum receding it seems, staring up at the ceiling with a blank look. 

It’s quiet again before anyone speaks, a comfortable silence Law didn’t think he’d share with somebody else again. 

“Torao is the gorgeous one.” Luffy murmurs. 

Heat crawls up Law’s cheeks. 

What a sore fucking loser. 

“I said it first.” Wow Law, very mature. 

“And I said it last,” Luffy turns his head, spits out his tongue, rolling on top of Law like they just have all the time in the world to kid and joke around with each other. 

If it was with Luffy though Law would do it, would recreate time itself just to spend more with him. 

“So, did you orgasm before or after me.” 

Luffy intentionally ruts his hips down, soiled pants and all, and Law recoils at how it feels. Glaring just as he says- 

“When you cried out my name.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As much as I'm happy about finally getting my first lawlu fic out, this little sucker kicked my ass. It took me faster to write than some of my previous works, but my brain in the midst of writing was like, 'you should just like, stop.' And I almost listened, probably because this was sweeter than what I intended it to be, if you can even call this sweet.


End file.
